A variety of different network interface devices are commonly used in modern networks. The number of network interface devices used on networks is growing, as well as the diversity of the types of devices such as, for example, voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) devices, video conferencing devices, video streaming devices, wireless devices, and/or other types of devices as can be appreciated. It may be desirable for various reasons to identify data to and/or from particular network interface devices.